Beautiful Troubles
by SoulSinger111
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that takes place during Regina's pregnancy period from my previous fic "A Loving Family" Just some more OutlawQueen fluff till the new season :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Hi guys, **

**A/N: Well I couldn't wait to show you my new fic, its a series of one-shots that I decided to write, This one takes place during the "A Loving Family" story, before the twins were born, so the first chapter is mainly including sassy Regina, and loving Robin :) I really hope you'll like it, Please review if you want me to update this story everyday! I'm gonna try,I promise! please give me ideas and prompts I'd always love to fill your requests :] **

**Beautiful Troubles.**

* * *

><p>Regina was sitting on the couch reading a book. She was four months pregnant, she remembered how excited she was when she first found out, and how enthusiast Robin was, and their boys were thrilled over the moon. But she already started to get uncomfortable, claimed her body was growing too fast, and that she can't stop eating, actually that part was true. Though she was so thin, nobody even seemed to notice she was pregnant.<p>

Robin was trying to keep it cool between them, not to pick up any fights, not to spoil his wife too much because she hated it, it made her feel like a little girl.

Twins...Regina rubbed her small stomach, she felt a wave of nausea coming but she kept on telling herself that she won't throw up. There were times it actually worked..._mind over matter..._because she was scared of throwing up, although there were times that it didn't and she couldn't control it. Heartburn bothered her since the very beginning but she barely complained, in the past four months she went on sassy mood. She didn't really care about seeing people, or talking to them,except her family, she figured that the less her surroundings would see her the less embarrassed she'd feel.

Robin entered the living room, he saw Regina was laying on the couch reading, he sat next to her and put her legs on his lap,

"Regina?" He asked.

"Robin?" She asked in the same tone, which made him nervous.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry" she replied.

"Anything special I can get for my princesses and queen?"

"Um...strawberries and whipped cream"

Oh not this again, it's not the season of strawberries and she had been asking for them for the past two weeks, it drove him crazy that he couldn't get her what she craved for, he looked everywhere no one sold strawberries "babe I'm sorry i can't find any strawberries in town..."

"Stupid town" she let out a cry, "stupid strawberries, stupid cravings, stupid hormones" _and here we go again_, she was getting emotional, she couldn't help the tears in her eyes, Robin hugged her "oh don't cry my queen, I'll go out to the supermarket to see if they have any", he didn't like to see her cry.

Robin unlocked the front door, and found David standing with a brown box ,David opened the box it was full of strawberries "I was just about to knock I heard you're looking for these"

"oh my god yes! I've been looking everywhere I was even considering on crossing the town line how did you get these?"

"Belle and Rumple just got back from their trip and they got so many, you told me Regina is craving for them so I got you some" he explain, Robin just smiled, he was finally able to get her what she wants. "Thank you David!"

"You're welcome, I'm gonna pick Henry up from school and I'll bring him back later"

"Alright goodbye thank you" he said as David waved at him and left.

Robin went to the kitchen and took the whipped cream from the fridge, washed the huge strawberries and brought it to his wife ,who was getting sleepy, her hands wrapped around her small stomach. He didn't want to startled her ,"Love look what I found" he whispered. Regina opened her eyes, and smiled "Strawberries!" She shouted, feeling excited over the fact that she finally get to eat them. She was holding the bowl, eating them happily. Robin came to take one from her bowl, "dare to touch them and you're dead!" she threatened, Robin chuckled, Happy to see her content.

Ten minutes later there was nothing left, "ha I feel like I'm gonna explode, I'm so tired" she said with a yawn, she cuddled close to her husband and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Robin walked in the house with Roland in his arms, "mommy" he yelled ,"shh she's sleeping" Robin said hushing him.<p>

Regina opened her eyes up to the sound of Roland yelling her name, the boy came running to the living room, and Robin behind him, she rubbed her eyes lifting him to her lap and hugged him. "Hey my little knight how was your day?"

"Okay but I missed you" she was amazed by the little one's saying while he laid his head on her shoulder. "What time is it?" She asked her husband.

"Five thirty" he answered.

"God I slept for four hours! I feel weird!"

"It's fine Gina you need your rest, you know in your condition..." She cut him off "damn Rob I'm pregnant not sick with a terminal disease!" Now she was angry, "sorry" Robin apologized.

"Don't say you're sorry just stop pissing me off!" Regina put Roland on the couch she got up, stretched her hands and legs "I'm gonna take a shower" she declared.

"If you need anything just say it and I'll be there" he said. She gave him a serious glance and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So So... I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Please review and give me your thoughts 3 **

**SoulXoxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, keep going! pls give me some ideas :D **

**Hope You'll like this one :) **

**I don't own OUAT**

**Stop Being so Angry!**

* * *

><p>Regina got out of the shower scratching her arms and legs like crazy. Every inch of her skin was itching."ahh!" She yelled, God it hurts, she couldn't understand why she wasn't able to stop scratching.<p>

Robin was watching TV as he heard her scream. "Hun what is it?" He asked. She slammed the door behind her as she scratched her elbows, "my skin burns like hell it's so itchy" he turned on the lights and saw that a big part of her arm was swollen "what in the name of god is that?"

"Thank you Robin that's a very comforting sentence to say to your five months pregnant wife while she's in pain"

"Regina we've got to get you to Whale now"

"Forget it I am not going to the hospital!" She snapped at him, scratching her skin harder, "look at what you're doing to your skin!" She stared down at her arms, _why won't it stop!?_

Robin was worried her eyes turned red and glassy she looked like she was gonna pass out, he picked her up and took her downstairs "what the hell? do you have a death wish outlaw? put me down right now!" She said angrily, he didn't listen, Robin opened the door then the car, put her on the front chair next to him and drove to the hospital.

Whale calmed them both down since Robin was worried and Regina was irritated. She had an ultrasound, and he told them if they didn't come she'd probably faint and that could put the babies in danger of distress. "Your blood pressure was too high, smart choice to bring her here Robin..." then He continued "and as for you Regina, your skin suffers from something psychological called _'anger'_ i suppose you're familiar with that term"

"Wait ...You're saying I'm too angry? Robin am I too angry?" She asked. Robin didn't know what to say, he smiled shyly "maybe a little..."

"A little?" She replied waiting for his defense.

"Okay too much, yeah Regina you're angry almost all the time ..."

She ignored her husband's comment "can I go home now?".

"Sure in one condition though, you're on bed rest for three days, you need to relax..." She cut him off, oh she was pissed "three days? You're crazy! No Way I'll freak out!" She said.

"You're feeling furious again Regina, and I can understand, but that doesn't change the fact that you need to be more calm"

"I was calmed till he.." She pointed at Robin "dragged me in here against my will!" She started breathing fast, "you're putting too much effort on this, breath slowly..."

"Regina and if you won't relax I'll have to admit you" he threatened , that was his last card, he didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine!" She got up from the bed and left the room.

* * *

><p>After they came home from the hospital, Regina was quiet which was weird so Robin tried his luck,<p>

"When will you understand that I've done this for you, I am not willing to put my wife and children in danger" he tried to make a point, she didn't say anything, she wasn't willing even to talk to him, Robin felt desperate.

"I am not talking to you now" she said as she walked towards the living room, he grabbed her hand and turned to face her, "Regina!" He called, she was just staring at him which made him more uncomfortable. He got closer to her and wrapped his hands around her waist then he kissed her, he figured that might help.

She let go of his hold "what are you doing?" She asked.

"You said you're not talking to me now, kissing isn't talking..."

"No it's not, god Robin I'm not in the mood for this" she declared, and went to sit on the couch. "Maybe later" she whispered just enough for him to hear,he took a seat next to her and said "you're a tough cookie Regina"

"I am tough, and it seems that you do have a death wish... anyways go get me a cookie" she replied with a big smile, He chuckled, oh he missed that smile, he missed it so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? please give me your thoughts:)<strong>

**Soul XoxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update again, I've been away for the weekend and I didn't have any wifi, thank you for the reviews I'm super happy you like the new story, please keep reviewing I love reading your thoughts! **

**Growing Up**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining on little Roland's face, he got up and ran to his parent's room excited for his first day of preschool, Regina was preparing him for the past few days. He opened the door and woke Robin "papa wake up it's finally here!" He shouted.<p>

Robin opened his eyes and smiled,"Big day today buddy!" He said as he picked him up and tickled him, the boy wouldn't stop giggling. Regina turned to see Robin and Roland laughing, she was in a total awe "hi hi" she smiled. Roland hugged her then he looked at her big stomach "today I'm gonna tell my new friends about you" he said while touching it, he put his ear close,Regina thought it was so adorable the way he talked to his sisters.

Suddenly Regina felt movement inside, it felt like butterflies "oh my god I think one of them just kicked" she announced happily, the three of them were thrilled, "there it is again!" She took Roland's hand and put it where the kick was, Roland's eyes got wider "mommy they're really kicking" both parents chuckled. Regina saw that Robin also wanted to feel his little ones kicking for the very first time,so she pulled his hand and placed it on her upper stomach.

"This is unbelievable" he was stunned.

"Well it's very believable to the one that gets to carry them.." , he let out a laugh. Roland started jumping on the bed, Regina was so glad that he wasn't afraid, because when she first told him about going to preschool he was worried.'What if the kids there won't like me' was the main question he'd always ask, Regina explained that it would be fine, she said "you're an amazing little boy, and you're gonna do great there!".

She stood up and put Roland down, "let's get you ready dear" he took her hand and followed.

Robin was downstairs making breakfast while Regina helped Roland get ready. When the breakfast was on the table, Regina and Roland weren't there,"come on guys breakfast is getting cold" Robin shouted. Roland ran down the stairs, Regina behind him with his bag and coat. Roland ate fast, which made the parents laugh because they knew how much he wanted to go."I'm done" he said, he put his coat on and waited for Regina.

Regina put Roland on his car seat while he kept talking "mommy will walk me in?" He asked, Regina saw he was a bit scared "of course baby" she kissed his forehead and closed the back door.

They arrived to the preschool, Regina and Roland went in and met Ashley(Cinderella) , apparently she was the new teacher "hello Regina, who's the little man here?"

"This is my son Roland " she replied with a smile.

"Oh hi Roland I'm Ashley your new teacher, come on let's go meet some friends" she said. Roland turned to his mother , grabbed onto her leg  
>And didn't let go, oh Regina knew it was coming, "what's going on Ro?"<br>He couldn't be without his mommy and daddy for too long, he didn't want to stay there, so he started sobbing "I don't wanna stay, I wanna go with mommy" tears were streaming down his face, she took a seat on one of the children's chair and pulled him into a hug "hey it's gonna be okay you're gonna have so much fun and it's only for a few hours I promise I'll be here first to pick you up!" She said.

"You promise?"

"Sure I promise! ...Come here.." She hugged him and kissed his temple, "I love you...behave okay?" Roland nodded and said "I love you momma"

She waved goodbye as Ashley led Roland outside to play. It was nerve wracking to let her other baby go for the day, because she's used to have him around the house all day, but she also knew that Roland needed company, needed to learn new things, her baby was growing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading,<strong>

**Please give me some ideas... do you want part 2 for 'Growing Up' ?**

**Soul Xoxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) **

**Sooo new chapter today:]**

Prompts: _Chocapic31: yes, please, give us a part 2, when Gina came to pick Roland from the school !_  
><em>Can't wait !<em>

_Glad for your request, hope you all enjoy this one! _

**I don't own ouat !**

**Over-Spoiled**

* * *

><p>Regina got dressed as fast as she could, she was scared she'd be late to pick up Roland from preschool she had to keep her promise. It was almost noon and Robin told her he'd meet them at Granny's for lunch .<p>

The babies were moving for the past few hours, every time she felt a kick she smiled. She went to the kitchen, took her bag and car keys then left to bring Roland.

She entered the preschool and Roland ran to her in an instant, sucking his thumb and holding his blanket against his face. She picked him up, and he laid his head on her shoulder, hugging her tight "hi sweetie what's wrong?" She asked him, he didn't say a thing. Ashley appeared in front of her, she explained "he was okay throughout the day, it's a bit hard the first adjustment you know some kid talked about his mother and he started crying, he didn't want to nap so he must be tired". Oh she knew he was tired, he was used to nap during the day if not he'd fall asleep in the afternoon, then it's a problem.  
>"Alright next time something like this happens you call me and I'll come take him... Thank you Ashley, see you tomorrow.. "<br>"Say goodbye Roland.." She whispered, He just waved his hand then they left.

Regina put Roland on his car seat "do not fall asleep baby we're going to Granny's, if you want ice cream you can't sleep okay?"she said afraid that he'd be awake all night long, Roland nodded.

She met Robin at Granny's, he already ordered for her because she was starving, this eating for three thing made her feel like she had an appetite of a whale. Little Roland was in a tired mood, he wanted nothing but ice cream, Regina knew that he was doing it because he's over spoiled. "No food no ice cream it's your decision little man" stated Robin. Roland rolled his eyes still holding his blanket close, his thumb made it's way to his mouth, he's so tired

"I want pizza"

"What about a burger? daddy and I also ordered one" Regina tried to convince him to eat something else that was not pizza. "Fine" he said as he climbed to Robin's lap, laying his head against his father's shoulder. Robin looked at Regina, "he's just exhausted" she whispered.

After Regina finished her burger she was still feeling a bit hungry so she took some French fries from Robin's plate, "do you want me to order anything else dear?" He asked nicely, "no I'm good" she replied, sneaking more French fries,He wanted to laugh so bad but he knew she'd snap at him and cry, "that's it I'm not eating anymore" she announced. "Are you sure?" Two more fries left on his plate and she felt the urge to eat them "that's not fair what you're doing there Edwards"

"What am I doing there Mrs Edwards?" He asked her with a smile, she hated when he was trying to copy her. "You're implying I'm fat!" She cried, and he knew the crying was coming, "I'm not implying anything Gina! And you're not fat your the thinnest pregnant woman I've ever seen" he pulled her into an was stunned by his support and love, he was just trying to help and she snapped at him. "I'm sorry I can't control it" she apologized.

"It's okay I know" he reassured her.

Roland couldn't hold up any longer he crashed on his father's shoulder, "it's 2 pm and he's asleep" Robin said.

"He had a pretty rough day at preschool, his teacher told me he cried and I should have warned her sooner that if it happens she need to call me" she explained, she was a bit sad because of Roland's anxiety problem, but she knew that soon he'd be okay, and what they as parents needed to do was to stop spoiling him like they do most times.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you say ?<strong>

**Please don't forget to review, keep it up with ur requests and ideas i'll always love to fill them ;] **

**SoulXoxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites i'm super glad and motivated by all of you! I had an idea for this chap and I hope you'll like it :D **

**Summary:**_ this one is about Henry, he gets in a real trouble, and his parents are really worried about him, especially Regina... _

**I don't own OUAT! **

**Grounded Troublemaker**

* * *

><p>Regina was worried, he did it again, disappeared without calling or letting one of his parents know where he was. Henry was way over the line this time, and she remembered warning him about not telling her where he went last time he did.<p>

She was home alone, Roland was at preschool, Robin at the station with David and Emma they had a town meeting. Though she insisted on going as mayor, she discovered that Robin can be very stubborn, extremely stubborn even her guilty sayings weren't working, "you need to relax and stay put considering the situation" he said. The sentence _'I'm pregnant not sick_' wasn't doing it's job anymore, he won that argument and she just stayed home, waiting for Henry.

Henry was suppose to come home at 1 pm precisely, like he always do but he didn't show up, which made Regina angry because he didn't call her, and now she didn't know where he was. She tried to call Henry's phone, and also Robin but her calls seemed to reach their voicemails, she tried Emma and her phone wasn't even on. Both of them were irresponsible especially her husband, _what if I was having contractions?_ She thought as she hung up the phone again. She called Henry's friends from school they all said they didn't see him anywhere. _Where could that child be_! She was seriously concerned, and upset, and her chest hurt from the heartburn. She got up from the couch as her cell rang, it was Robin "thank god you pick up!" She yelled.

"I'm so sorry my phone was dead, I needed to get in the car so I can charge it, is anything wrong?"

"Your son is missing!" She declared angrily.

"Henry?..." He tried to continue but she interrupted "yes I don't know where he is! I asked all of his friends no one saw him!" She let out a cry.

"Babe Calm down..."before he could say another word "do not tell me to calm down I can't move, I can't go find him myself please just please" she said, while wiping her unshed tears. "I'm gonna call Emma, Hook and David will help I'll find him I swear" and she hung up.

An hour passed and Regina got more scared and worried, no news from Robin nor Emma. Regina was walking around the house praying that they'd find him.

The house phone rang, nobody ever called the house because no one remembered the number, and it wasn't that useful because every time you'd pick up the battery would heat the phone and it would be so irritating, _Wait..._ The only one who remembered the house phone number was_ ...Henry_! She ran to pick up;

"Mom?" Henry asked in a low voice.  
>"Where the hell are you we've been worried sick!" She yelled.<p>

"I was at the stables, and I fell off the horse..." She cut him off "YOU WHAT? How did that happen?!" _How did he even get there all by himself!?_ She asked herself, waiting for his answer. "I..i..mom I'm sorry I should have told you! But my battery is dying will you please tell dad to come take me?"

_What's going on with people?Why does everyone's battery keeps dying today?_She was furious more angry at herself because she felt like she was useless, her son was wounded and she could barely walk two steps without having her heart racing fast. She dialed Robin, he picked up in an instant "he's at the stables he fell off the horse" she explained, "oh god I'm on my way right now"

David came to take her to the hospital, because Robin and Emma wouldn't leave Henry's side for a second. Apparently he did broke his leg, the doctor had to cast it, and when Regina came he was already with a white cast.

"Henry honey, I'm so glad you're okay" she said as she entered the room, she kissed his forehead and took a seat next to the hospital bed. "Seriously kid I don't know what you were thinking" Emma admitted.  
>"Yeah by the way dear you're grounded no going to the stables for two months not even for feeding the horses" Regina commented and the other two parents nodded,Henry just looked down in embarrassment, this was a mistake and he knew this mess could have been prevented. <em>don't they know I have a cast and I wouldn't be able to move for the next month? Doesn't matter Henry shut up don't say anything else before the punishment will get worse..<em>

"And as for you husband of mine you're grounded to your phone for the rest of this pregnancy, I don't care if you're in a stupid town meeting or driving or eating or I don't know you answer your phone immediately !" everyone laughed, "anything for you! your majesty" stated Robin . Henry pointed at his cast and said "does this mean I can get ice cream?" He asked childlike.

"This mean that you are never ever going to the stables alone!" Robin scolded. "And yes you can get the ice cream you little troublemaker" added Regina.

That accident made her worry so much, and if Any of her kids would ever do something like that ever again, she won't let them get out of the house until they're 21.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review i'm always happy to read them!<strong>

**And if you have anything any idea in mind please share it :] **

**Thanks again guys :-)**

**Soul XOXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy!**

**A/N; Sorry i'm late,I had rehearsals for my concert throughout the whole week, I'm gonna be singing the song I wrote "Stronger" I have a fic inspired by the outlawqueen story hahah Anyways.. thank you all again you guys are amazing! hope you'll like this one! **New season is a week away yay! I'm so excited, a bit scared to tell you the truth I hope everything will turn out ok for this lovely couple!****

**I don't own OUAT!**

**False Alarm **

* * *

><p>They were all in the living room watching 'Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs', it was everybody's first time except Henry's. He was watching it almost every Saturday at the Charmings, yeah that family found the movie amusing. Regina though found it absolutely ridiculous, "I can't believe this, disney I'm really disappointed in you, that witch is a joke" she laughed, pointing at the evil queen.<p>

"Have you seen their version of Robin Hood? I'm a bloody fox!" He joked, wrapping his hands around his wife. she laid her head on his chest, feeling tired, Her lower back hurt like hell. "Look at her she doesn't even look like me, besides isn't she suppose to be evil? Envy makes you wicked like my green sister" she stated, she didn't even understand why she was saying these things. Henry told her that the Disney version of the Evil Queen , is absolutely different, her storyline was different, her looks, her sound, "mom remember I told you not to get mad at the movie, the creators didn't know that you actually exist you're all legends here" said the boy.

"I'm done with this, my back hurts and I'm tired" complained Regina,"I'm off to bed" she declared as she got up from the sofa slowly, feeling pressure on her big swollen stomach, a sharp pain struck her lower belly "god" she yelled, Robin jumped from the couch and ran to her, "Hey are you okay?" He asked as he settled her down on a chair "do I look like I'm okay? Ahh" she breathed fast, the boys got scared, She looked at Robin and said"we're not going to the hospital if that's what you're thinking Edwards!"

"Yes we are you might have contractions!"

"It's too early for that!" She snapped at him, the pain hurt less now.

"Babies might be in danger!"

"They're not ..believe me they're kicking so hard I think the pain is because of it" well he believed her but he was still extremely worried about his wife so he left the living room "where are you going?" Regina asked angrily. "To call Whale he'll come here to pay us a visit and if you'll say no then we're going to the hospital!"

"A bit controlling aren't we?" She asked.

"I'm just concerned Regina"

"Alright" she said, finally agreeing with something! She took her own cellphone and dialed Whale "what are you doing?"

"I'm calling him myself isn't it what you want?"

Whale answered and Regina explained where her pain was, and that it was almost gone "I think it's just a false alarm" he commented, "if the pain continues you call me right away,I'm gonna set an ultrasound for tomorrow at noon see you"

"Thanks Whale see you" and he hung up.

Robin just stared at her, he heard their whole conversation ,it was the first time she felt guilty for making him worry, she was overreacting and he was right, "I'm sorry dear I didn't mean to upset you".

"You don't need to apologize, it's fine why won't we go watch the rest of the movie with the boys?" He asked her. "Oh no I'm done with Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs I had enough of them"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading,<strong>

**any ideas? please don't forget to review!**

**love,**

**Soul Xoxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI HO!**

**A/N : _W_**_**e made **_**_it,_ we survived that awful long hiatus, I must say I'm proud of all the Oncers and of course the OutlawQueeners that have been suffering for the past few months.. I mean they literally made us all wait to see what happens to our favorite characters and broken OTP.. Last chapter for the new season! So I wanna thank you all for reading following, favoriting and of course reviewing this fic I had so much fun writing it. I hope you'll like this one, and _may us all be stronger for OutlawQueen and have faith that they will MAKE IT!_ A huge thank you again, Love ya guys.. Hope to see you in my next fic :-) **

**I don't own OUAT!**

**Soulmates Pep-Talk**

* * *

><p>It was bedtime for Roland but he kept asking Regina for a story, trying to avoid going to sleep, "it's late dear I promise I'll tell you a story tomorrow" the child looked at her disappointed, suddenly he asked her a question out of the blue "mommy can we go to Disney World?"<p>

"Disney World huh?" She said as she tucked him in. "The happiest place on earth, can we go please please!" He pleaded giving her his puppy dog eyes. "Maybe, I need to check that out alrighty? Now..bedtime" she declared with a smile, his thumb was on it's way to his mouth, and Regina just stopped it "no thumb remember you're a big guy now", they were trying both Robin and her to make him quit sucking his thumb, but when he was tired he couldn't resist it "no big guy now I'm just sleepy" he said as he closed his eyes, Regina gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned off the lights.

* * *

><p>Regina walked down the stairs hearing the sound of the TV, <em>must be Robin<em>, he told her he'd wait for her, that he wanted to give her something, she entered the living room asking "I just wanna know who gave our son the idea of going to Disney World?"

"Disney...World?" He asked her back looking a bit confused.

"Oh so it's not you.."

"Hun I don't even know what's outside of Storybrooke, I bet he heard it from Henry and his New-York adventures!" Now it was clear, "he wants to go there, i mean I would love to plan a trip for all of us but I think it's a bit complicated considering this whole Stroybrooke- we can't get out because of the dark curse- situation, and this" she pointed down at her little stomach. She took a seat next to him, tiredly, and he smiled, he loved these moments when they get to talk, and just be with each other. "You're not even listening to me are you thief?" She asked stopping his thoughts, "huh? No I hear what you're saying" he replied.

"Then what did I say? And What do you want to give me?"

"We'll discuss what you said later but now You think i forgot what's today?"

She knew what he was talking about, her birthday was today, she never wanted anybody to know. So she tried to change the subject "what? Our anniversary? Because I don't remember telling you 'I do' under the pouring rain in the middle of the winter" she said sarcastically.

"Regina come on!" He commented.

"I told you this day means nothing to me, it's the day I casted the freaking curse the day I killed my father"

He took her hand and kissed it  
>"I'm sorry for all of it but it's not you anymore! You've changed and like every other person in the world you have your birthday and we need to celebrate it!" He took out a jewelry box and opened it ."I told you I don't want any gifts I have you, our family that's the best present I can ever have" she claimed, but that didn't stop him he wanted her to have that beautiful necklace that was inside the box "this was my mother's" he said as he opened it, Regina was stunned it was a beautiful gold necklace that had a heart pendent, he opened the pendent and there was a picture of their sons "I thought that after the birth we'll update the picture" he added.<p>

"But.." She tried to say something and he cut her off "no buts my queen I want you to have it"

"This is perfect Robin, thank you" she said gratefully and he clipped the necklace around her neck then he kissed her tenderly "I love you, you know that" the former outlaw stated , "and I love you" she kissed him again "you think I forgot about the whole trip thing?" Asked Regina.

"No, I thought this would also bribe you a bit.. But it doesn't seem to work" he chuckled.

The queen turned to him and said,"You know what maybe we can talk to Gold about it, maybe it is possible to make Ro's dream come true"

* * *

><p><strong>So? do you like it?<strong>

**Please don't forget to review!**

**I hope you all have the best premier,**

**Remember, OutlawQueen Forever and always :D**

**Soul Xoxx **


End file.
